Klub Pelajar
by Reyhan534
Summary: Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !
1. Intro

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


	2. Rencana taki

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


	3. Pembentukan Klub Pelajar

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


	4. Misi & Penyerangan

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


	5. Project Attack Bad School

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


	6. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

**Klub Pelajar**

 **Disclameir : Cerita ini sedikit sama seperti Fight Club & Kimi No Na Wa. Tetapi ada perbedaan agar kreatif !**

 **Karakter yang menyerupai & umur, Tambahan Karakter :**

 **Tayler Durden : Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Narrator/Tyler Durden : Mitsuha Miyamizu/Taki Tachibana : 18**

 **Marla Singer : Adik Mitsuya Yotsuha Miyamizu : 10**

 **Ayah Mitsuya Yotsuha Toshiki Miyamizu : 52**

 **Robert Bob Paulson : Teman Mitsuha Shinta Takagi : 17**

 **Angel Face : Teman Mitsuya Tsukasa Fijii : 17**

 **The Mechanic : Teman Mitsuha Katsuhiko Teshigawara : 18**

 **Smart Girl : Teman Mitsuha Sayaka Natori : 17**

 **Part I**

 **Intro/Perkenalan**

Namaku adalah Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku adalah seorang Siswi di SMA 52 Umum di Tengah Tokyo Jepang. Aku mengalami Masalah yaitu, Stress karena Pelajaran, Bullying dari Teman, & Tertekan karena Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun. Suatu hari saat Aku pulang Sekolah naik kereta menuju Apartemen Ku. Aku bertemu dengan seorang Anak laki – laki yang duduk di sebelahku. Sambil melihat wajahku yang Sedih & Ia Menanyaiku.

" Hey kau sepertinya mengalami Kelelahan & Stress ?. "

Anak Laki – laki itu bertanya kepada ku dengan Senyum.

" Iya nih. Aku merasa sangat Lelah sekali karena mendapat banyak Masalah dalam Hidupku ini. "

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Anak itu dengan Nada Suara yang Lemas.

" Begitulah hidup ini memang Keras. Kalau kita lemah kita akan Ditindas. "

" Perkenalkan Namaku adalah Taki Tachibana aku dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjuku Tokyo. & Namamu ?. "

Anak itu memperkenalkan Dirinya pada ku sambil berjabat Tangan.

" Namaku Mitsuha Miyamizu. Aku dari SMA 52, di Daerah Tengah Kota Tokyo senang bertemu denganmu Taki. "

Aku membalasnya dengan Senyum Manis.

Kereta Menuju ke Stasiun di Daerah Alun – Alun dekat Menara Tokyo, & akan berhenti. Taki memberikan Aku Nomor HPnya sambil Bersiap – siap turun.

" Ini pemberhentian ku. Nih kuberikan Nomor HP Ku. Untuk kita berdua saling berbicara agar aku bisa membantu Masalah Mu Mitsuha. Dah sampai bertemu lagi. "

Taki turun dari Kereta dan Ku lihat Ia menuju Ke Lantai bawah Stasiun. Aku sangat senang bisa mendapat Teman sebaik Dia.

Kereta berhenti di Stasiun pemberhentian Ku. Aku turun dan langsung berjalan ke Apartemenku yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Stasiun. Aku menyebrang dan sampai di Rumah aku langsung menuju ke Kamarku & bertemu dengan Adik ku Yotsuha.

" Sudah Pulang nih Kak. Bagaimana di Sekolah Kak ?. "

Adik ku bertanya padaku.

" Agak mengecewakan sih Dik. Soalnya aku mengalami banyak Pelajaran, yang banyak, Susah, & Bullying dari Teman – teman Ku yang selalu mengejek Ku. Tapi tadi saat Kakak Perjalanan Pulang menaiki Kereta. Kakak bertemu dengan seorang Anak Laki – laki, yang bernama Taki Tachibana. Dia adalah Pelajar dari SMA 67 Umum di Daerah Shinjukku. Dia sempat berkelanan dan memberikan Nomor Hp nya pada kakak dan sepertinya Kakak Tertarik Padanya. Karena ia sangat Tampan. "

Aku menceritakan apa yang Ku alami Hari ini. Kepada Adik Ku.

" Wah akhir cerita yang Romantis. Bisa bertemu dengan seorang Laki – laki Tampan sepertinya. Seperti di Film Drama saja Kak ! Chieeee !. "

Adik Ku mengomentari sambil Meledekku jatuh Cinta pada Teman Baruku Taki.

" Kamu ini bisa saja Dik. He ! He !. "

Aku membalas Ledekkan Adik Ku dengan Tawaan.

Aku pun langsung mengganti baju dengan baju Tidur. Dan Berbaring ke kasur & Mencoba untuk menghubungi Taki melalui Catatan Kertas yang Ia berikan kepada ku.

" Nittt... Nitttt...9x ." Aku menunggu 9 kali dering HP Ku. Yang berbunyi & akhirnya Taki Menjawab.

" Akhirnya Kau menghubungi Ku juga. Baiklah sepertinya Kau ingin membicarakan apa Masalah Mu pada Ku. "

Aku langsung mengatakan Masalah Ku Pada Taki dengan Perasaan Sedih.

" Sebenarnya Hiks Aku mendapat Bullying dari Teman – temanku yang, selalu mengejekku dan mengataiku bodoh, & Susahnya Pelajaran yang Ku pelajari terutama Matematika. Makannya Aku jadi Stress dan tertekan begini. "

Aku menjawab dengan sedikit Tangisan & Taki menjawab dengan nada menghibur.

" Ohhh jadi begitu ya ?. Itu sih aku juga pernah Mengalaminya tapi bisa Ku hadapi hingga terlepas dari beban seperti Mu itu. Janganlah bersedih Aku akan membantumu. "

Ternyata Taki juga mengalami hal Yang sama seperti Ku. Teapi ia berhasil melewatinya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melewatinya dengan berjuang. Sementara Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Karena aku ini kan Perempuan & Kau Laki – laki Kau pasti lebih Kuat Fisiknya ketimbang Aku. "

Taki lalu mengajak Ku untuk bertemu besok di Sekolahku besok Pagi.

" Hey bagaimana kalau Aku datang ke Sekolah Mu. Dan aku Akan berikan pada mu sebuah Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengubah Hidup Mu menjadi lebih Baik. Bagaimana Mit ? . "

Taki menawarkan Ku rencananya & Aku pun menerimanya agar hidupku berubah.

" Baiklah aku terima Tawaran Mu Taki. & Aku ingin Kau tahu sejak Awal Aku melihat Mu di Kereta. Aku mulai menyukaimu karena Kau sangat tampan, & Pdeuli kepadaku. "

Aku mengakui rasa Cintaku pada Taki. Dan Pipiku menjadi Merah.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukaimu juga Mitsuya. Sepertinya aku mulai Mencintaimu. Oke Aku akan datang ke Sekolah Mu. Yang terletak Di pinggir kota. & Kita bertemu di Pagar Sekolah jam 14.30 sepulang Sekolah. "

Aku meminta pada Taki untuk menyudahi Pembicaraan. Karena Aku ingin Tidur.

" Baiklah Kita sudahi Pembicaraan Kita. Karena aku sangat mengantuk ingin Tidur. Besok kita akan mengobrol Lagi. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai Besok saat pulang Sekolah jam 14.30 Mitsu ! "

Taki lalu menutup HPnya. & Aku pun langsung tidur sambil memikirkan Bayang – bayang Wajah Taki yang tampan.

 **Part II**

 **Rencana Taki**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Sekolah & duduk manis mengikuti Pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Guru. Aku termenung sambil melihat jendela kelasku. Sambil memikirkan Taki & Tiba – tiba teman Ku dari arah belakang memBullyku dengan melempar kertas ke Arah Kepalaku.

" Tuk ! Tuk ! Tuk !. "

3 Kali lemparan Kertas yang dilemparkannya ke Kepalaku dengan keras dan aku pun langsung berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Hey ! Kamu bisa tidak menggangguKu !. & Apa salah Ku pada Mu !. Aku Stress tahu! ".

Pak Guru yang sedang menerangkan langsung kaget & segera melihat ke belakang dan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Hey kamu Mitsuya ! Tolong jangan berisik. Kamu mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain & mengganggu saya yang sedang menerangkan. Kamu saya hukum berdiri di luar sekarang !. "

Aku langsung memberi tahu bahwa aku di ganggu.

" Pak dia yang dibelakang sana mengganggu sana. Dengan melemparkan tumpukan Kertas ke Kepala saya ! ".

Aku berkata dengan sangat Marah kepada Anak yang mumBully Ku dengan menunjuk ke Arah Anak itu . Agar Pak Guru tahu siapa Orangnya.

" Saya tidak melakukan Apa – apa Pak. Dianya yang Marah sendiri seperti orang Gila Pak !."

Anak itu mencari Alasan untuk membuatku Dihukum oleh Pak Guru.

" Tidak Pak tapi dia. "

Begitu aku membenarkan AlasanKu. Pak Guru tetap menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar Kelas.

" Cukup! Kamu Mitsuya Saya Hukum berdiri di luar sampai Pelajaran Saya selesai. "

Aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini. Memang Anak Pembully itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Aku pun terpaksa untuk mejalani Hukuman dari Pak Guru.

" Huh kenapa sih hari ini jadi begini. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih baik hari ini ! ".

Aku sangat sedih karena Harus menghadapi Hukuman ini. Padahal aku tidak salah.

Berdiri terlalu lama Aku melihat ke arah Jam yang sudah menunjuk ke Waktu 14.30. Bel tanda Pulang berbunyi untuk menandakan Waktu Pulang.

" Kringgg ! Kringgg !. "

Semua Murid Kulihat Bersiap – siap untuk Pulang & Pak Guru keluar Kelas & menyuruhKu untuk mengambil Tas dan pulang.

" Mitsuya Kau Saya izinkan untuk Pulang. Sekarang ambil TasMu di dalam Kelas & ingat jangan membuat Gangguan lagi Besok. "

" Ya Pak. "

Untungnya diizinkan untuk Pulang. Akupun mengambil Tas & Pergi ke gerbang untuk menemui Taki sesuai Janji.

Sesampainya di Gerbang. Aku melihat Taki yang sedang bersandar di Tembok luar Sekolah & Aku langsung menyapanya.

" Hey Taki !. Akhirnya Kau datang juga !. Kau baru Pulang Sekolah juga ya ?. Jadi apa yang akan Kau Rencanakan padaku ?. "

" Ya ! Aku baru Pulang Jam 01.30 tadi. Lebih awal dari Jam Pulang SekolahMu Mitsuya. Pulang Sekolah Aku langsung menuju ke SekolahMu ini. Aku menunggu setengah Jam disini sambil Bersender & Bermain HP. "

" Jadi ini Rencananya aku ingin Kita berdua. Mendirikan Klub Pelajar dengan Tujuan agar Anak – anak Pelajar lainnya yang bernasib sama sepertiMu mendapat, Motivasi, menjadi Kuat Fisiknya, & Trakhir menjadi cerdas dalam Pelajaran. "

" Ide yang bagus !. Akan Kuajak Teman – temanKu juga untuk bergabung dengan Klub Kita ini. "

" Baiklah tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin mengajarimu Sesuatu dulu sebelum membentuk Klub Ini secara Resmi. Sekarang ikut Aku ke Lapangan didepan Gerbang. "

" Baiklah akan Kuikuti Kemauanmu. "

Aku pun mengikuti Taki ke Lapangan untuk diajari sesuatu apa ya yang ia ajarkan ?.

" Baik sekarang Letakkan tas kita berdua. Aku ingin Kau memukul Pipiku sekuat Tenagamu !. Terserah Bagian Kanan atau Kiri. "

Taki Benar – benar Gila. Dia ingin aku memukul Pipinya dengan Keras !. Tapi aku tetap melakukan Perintahnya.

" Baiklah ini dia Siap – siap. Buk!. "

" Owwww!. PukulanMu itu sangat membuatku Pipiku Benar – benar Sakit !. "

Pukulanku membuat Taki kesakitan & Memar Pipinya. Sambil Ia memegang Pipi Kanannya.

" Ya ampun !. Memar Pipi KananMu !. Maaf Aku harus melakukannya karena Kau yang menyuruhKu. "

" Rasakan Ini ! Buk !. "

Taki Memukul balik ke arah Perutku. Sampai aku kesakitan & terjatuh Ke Tanah.

" Owww !. Tidak Kusangka Kau akan MembalasKu. "

" Itu balasan dari orang yang akan MenyerangMu. Ini Pelajaran Pertama agar Kau tidak langsung Selesai. Setelah Kau menyerang orang yang akan MemBully & MenyerangMu. "

" Baiklah Pelajaran Pertama akan selalu Kuingat. "

Pelajaran Pertama jangan Senang dulu setelah menyerang Orang yang Menyerang Kita.

" Ayo ! Berdiri sekarang Aku ingin Kau menyerang Ku lagi. Dengan cara yang Bebas Aku akan menahan Mu & Kau harus Berusaha untuk Menyerangku !. "

Aku langsung Menyerang Taki dengan berlari kencang & Ia menahanKu cukup Kuat. Sampai Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku berhasil Memukulnya & Mengenai Perutnya hingga Ia terjatuh.

" Buk !. Akhrinya bisa juga Aku Mengalahkanmu. Biarpun Kau menahanKu dengan begitu Keras !. Ini semakin membuatKu menjadi Kuat ! Ha ! Ha !. "

Aku sangat Senang bisa mengalahkan Laki – laki seperti Dia. Untuk Pertama kali dalam HidupKu.

" Bagus !. itu Pelajaran yang Kedua. Berusaha untuk Melawan PenyerangMu Sekuat Tenaga sampai LawanMu tumbang !. "

Pelajaran yang Kedua Lawan LawanMu Sekuat Tenaga hingga Lawan Kalah.

" Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang Aku ingin MengajakMu Makan di Restoran Mie Ramen. Maukah Kau ikut Makan denganKu ?. "

" Oke kebetulan Aku sedikit Lapar. "

Saat ingin pergi Tiba – tiba 2 Temanku datang dan menanyai apa yang kami Lakukan.

" Hey ! apa yang Sedang terjadi ? Seperti Berkelahi. "

Temanku Shinta menanyaiku & taki.

" Ya Kita Berdua melihat tadi dari Pintu Masuk Gedung Sekolah. Jadi aku dan Shinta langsung berjalan dan mencoba untuk mengetahui ada apa ini sampai Berkelahi ? "

Temanku Tsukasa Fiji memberikan Penjelasan bahwa Latihan yang Aku & taki Lakukan Mereka telah Melihatnya.

Taki menjawab dengan Senyum Tertawa memberi Penjelasan.

" Tenang kawan Kami hanya sedang Latihan Bela Diri He ! He !. "

" Ya benar kami berdua hanya sedang Latihan. Bukan Beneran Berantem. Perkenalkan ini Teman baruKu Namanya Taki Tachibana. "

" Oooo jadi hanya Latihan Bela Diri ?. Baiklah kalau begitu Aku & Tsukasa Pulang dulu ya !. "

Teman Ku Pamit Pulang & Tidak Merespon ke Taki. Kenapa Mereka berdua tidak Merespon Ke Taki ?.

" Dahh Mitsuya !. "

Temanku Tsukasa mengucapkan Pamit sambil Melambaikan Tangannya ke ArahKu.

Aku bingung kenapa Mereka Berdua seperti tidak melihat Taki ?.

" Hey Taki kenapa Mereka tidak MeresponMu ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan Menggeleng.

" Mungkin Mereka ketakutan melihatKu. Jadi mereka Pergi begitu saja karena Takut Kuserang setelah Mereka berdua melihat Kita Berdua Latihan Berkelahi tadi. "

" Mungkin begitu karena Tampang & Gayamu seperti Preman Jalanan Ki He ! He !. "

" Bisa saja Kau ini Mit. Ayo ke Restoran Ramen. "

Setelah memberi Penjelasan kepada kedua Temanku. Aku & Taki Pergi ke Restoran dengan berjalan Kaki sambil Mengobrol.

" Hey Taki aku Beruntung mempunyai Teman sepertimu yang Pengertian, Ganteng, & mau Mengajariku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya teman sepertimu. "

" Beruntunglah aku juga bertemu dengan Gadis cantik sepertimu di Kereta saat kau pulang. Kalau tidak kita tidak mungkin akan bertemu seperti ini. "

Orang – orang yang berjalan melihat kami berdua. Sangat kebingungan melihatku & seperti hanya melihatku saja & tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Restoran Mie Ramen & langsung duduk di Meja Bar & memesan Makanan.

" Pelayan Pesan 2 Mie Ramen rasa Tom Yum & 2 Air Putih. "

" Baik Nak. ".

Taki memesan makanan & Minuman kepada Pelayan & Pelayan itu meresponnya. Aku bingung sekarang Taki bisa di anggap orang ?. Sudahlah tidak usah banyak berpikir Negatif.

Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada Taki. Tapi apa ia mau menjadi Pacarku ?.

" Hey Taki aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ini mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?. "

Aku berkata dengan malu & pipiku memerah. Pipi Taki juga memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan rasa cintaku padanya.

" Baiklah aku terima menjadi kekasihmu. "

Taki lalu memegang kedua tanganku & mengucapkan janji untuk mencintaiku selamanya.

" Mulai sekarang kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan kekasih selamanya. "

Aku & Taki mengucapkan Sumpah bersama. Orang – orang di Restoran kebingungan melihat kami berdua. Mereka seakan – akan melihat kami seperti Orang aneh.

Akhirnya pesanan kami berdua pun datang. Kami berdua makan dengan perasaan cinta yang bahagia. Setelah selesai makan kami berdua ke Kasir untuk membayar & Taki yang membayar semuanya.

Di luar Restoran aku & Taki berpamitan.

" Aku pulang ya Taki !. "

" Baiklah sampai besok Mitsuya !. "

Kami berdua berpamitan dan berjalan menuju ke Rumah masing – masing. Baru saja 4 langkah menghadap ke belakang Taki aku ingin menanyai Taki dimana ia tinggal. Dia sudah menghilang.

" Hey Taki ! kau tinggal di... ?. Dimana dia ? baru 4 langkah menghadap dia sudah hilang. Ahh sudahlah mungkin ia berlari sangat cepat."

Aku lalu naik Kereta menuju Ke Apartemenku. & Saat sampai aku bertemu ayahku yang sedang terduduk lemas di Sofa Ruang Tamu.

" Aku pulang !. "

Ayahku merespon dengan nada bicara yang lemas.

" Sudah pulang ya ?. Silakan makan dulu sana. ".

" Aku sudah makan ayah dengan temanku. "

" Siapa Nama Temanmu itu ?. "

" Taki Tachibana Pelajar dari SMA 67 di daerah Shinjukku. "

Ayahku menasehatiku agar Berhati – hati dalam memilih Teman yang baru.

" Pasti dia Laki – laki ya ?. Hati – hati bergaul dengan Teman barumu itu. Jangan sampai Kamu terjerumus ke Hal yang negatif. "

" Oke yah ! terima kasih atas nasihatnya. "

Aku masuk ke Kamarku dan membuka buku Pelajaran yang tadi kupelajari & belajar. Setelah belajar aku keluar Kamar menuju Ruang Tamu & menonton TV. Tiba – tiba ayahku meminta ku untuk membuang sampah keluar.

" Mitsuya tolong buang sampah ini ke tempat sampah di lantai Pembuangan sampah lantai 2 !. "

" Baiklah ayah akan kulakukan. "

Akupun membuang sampah ke lantai 2. Sesampainya disana aku membuang sampah & Tiba – tiba Taki muncul di hadapanku.

" Heyyy ! Sayang. "

" Ya Tuhan Taki !. Kau mengagetkanku saja bagaimana kamu tahu aku disini ?. "

" Tadi saat kau pulang aku mengikutimu dari arah belakang secara Diam – diam sampai ke Apartemenmu ini. "

" Tapi tadi saat aku ingin menanyai tempat tinggalmu. Kamu sudah menghilang cepat sekali. Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa hilang secepat itu ?. "

" Itu trikku Mitsuya aku ini bisa cepat berlari tanpa diketahui. "

Cara trik Taki sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu.

" Mau apa kamu datang kesini ?. "

" Aku ingin kamu membagikan Kartu undangan ini ke Teman - temanmu untuk besok bergabung ke Klub Pelajar kita. Di kartu itu sudah tertulis waktu & tempat pertemuan. "

Banyak sekali jumlah kartu yang Taki berikan padaku untuk di bagikan kepada Teman – temanku.

" Baiklah akan kubagikan ke pada teman – temanku. Semoga mereka berminat untuk bergabung di klub kita ini. "

" Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya !. "

" Oke ! terima kasih sudah membawa kartu undangannya. "

Taki lalu masuk ke lift & turun menuju lantai Lobby.

Aku kembali ke Lantai 8 tempat kamarku & masuk ke kamarku & memasukkan kartu – kartu undangan. Setelah itu aku tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **Part III**

 **Pembentukkan Klub Pelajar**

Keesokan harinya aku membagikan kartu ini kepada teman – temanku. & mereka semua kebingungan tentang apa itu klub pelajar.

" Ini aku bagikan kepada kalian semua yang berminat untuk datang ke aula sekolah untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Jam 14.30 setelah pulang sekolah !. "

" Klub pelajar ?. Apa itu ? sepertinya klub ini akan membuat kegiatan yang menyenangkan. "

Teman – temanku semuanya bingung & 2 temanku Shinta & Tsukasa tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub pelajar yang aku & Taki dirikan.

" Hey ! Mitsuya aku & Tsukasa akan bergabung !. "

3 teman yang membullyku menolak untuk ikut dengan klub ini dan meledekku.

" Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! klub pelajar ?. Mitsuya - suya kamu ini udah Gila ya ?!. Orang bodoh seperti kamu ini mau mendirikan klub seperti ini ?. Tidak mungkin bisa kamu mengontrol anggota mu Ha ! Ha !. Kami bertiga juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan klub anehmu ini!. "

Teman – temanku yang lain marah melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh 3 temanku yang mengejekku & menganggap remehku membelaku.

" Hey kalian bertiga !. Jangan mengejek Mitsuya terus!. Mitsuya ini mau membuat perubahan dengan mendirikan klub ini. Kalian bisanya hanya mengejek & bergaya saja. Kalianlah yag lebih bodoh dari pada Mitsuya. "

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam & hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan benci. Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjuk ke arah 14.30. Waktu pulang & bergabung dengan klub pelajar. Sudah ada 18 temanku yang tertarik untuk bergabung. 10 laki – laki & 8 perempuan termasuk 2 teman dekatku Tsukasa & Shinta.

Kami semua langsung ke aula sekolah & sesampainya disana sangat sepi & tidak ada siapapun. Kemudian mikrofon aula berbunyi dengan suara Taki yang menyambut kedatangan kami.

" Selamat datang ! para calon anggota klub pelajar. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Taki Tachibana. "

Suara sambutan Taki membuat kami semua kaget & tiba – tiba Taki muncul di depan Panggung yang gelap & lampu atas panggung tiba – tiba menyala menyoroti Taki yang berdiri di atas panggung.

" Jadi inilah aku Taki kalian harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Taki atau Bos. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu. "

Teman – temanku memperkenalkan diri mereka satu – persatu. Setelah itu kami semua diperintahkan oleh Taki termasuk aku. Untuk melakukan pertarungan.

" Baik jadi aku ingin 4 orang dari kalian maju ke tengah aula untuk berkelahi 1 lawan 1 dan mengambil posisi masing – masing !. "

4 Temanku memberanikan diri untuk maju bertarung 1 lawan 1. 2 Perempuan & 2 Shinta & Tsukasa. Mereka maju dan mengambil posisi masing – masing berhadapan & memulai pertarungan.

Taki memberi aturan kepada 4 temanku sebelum bertarung.

" Kalian boleh bertarung bebas. Tetapi dengan cara pertama, Pukul – memukul & menahan serangan lawan, Trakhir jangan merasa senang ketika lawan jatuh dengan sekali pukul !. Karena itu belum tentu membuatnya kalah karena lawan akan membalasmu !. "

" Baik Bosss !. "

Semua temanku menuruti peraturan Taki.

Mereka mulai bertarung sampai penampilannya, acak – acakan, luka, & memar. Aku pun juga ikut bertarung melawan yang lain hingga aku memar & acak – acakkan.

" Buk ! Bukk !. "

" Aku tidak bisa melawan ketahananmu !. "

" Ayo Geng ! kalian harus bisa melawan sampai benar – benar lawan terkalahkan. Agar saat kalian melawan lawan yang sesungguhnya kalian bisa mengalahkan lawan kalian !.

Taki meneriaki kami yang bertarung. Agar melawan sampai salah satu dari kami yang benar – benar terkalahkan.

" Fight ! Fight ! Fight !. "

Sebagian teman – temanku yang menononton pertarungan menyoraki dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami berhasil bertarung. Sampai salah satu teman kami yang menjadi lawan terkalahkan.

" Baik sudah cukup untuk hari ini !. Sekarang kalian dengarkan peraturan yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Sebagai anggota klub !. "

" Pertama :

Kalian boleh membicarakan & menyebarkan klub pelajar ini kepada Anak – anak remaja lain. Tetapi jangan beritahukan kepada orang yang bukan remaja seperti orang tua & Anak kecil.

Kedua :

Ketika aku berkata berhenti !. Semuanya harus berhenti.

Ketiga : Saat aku berkata bertarung. Harus ada yang memberanikan diri 4 orang untuk bertarung !

Keempat : Jika aku memerintahkan untuk melakukan misi atau penyerangan. Semuanya harus mengikuti.

Kelima :

Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Sebelum pembicaraan orang itu selesai.

Keenam :

Saat aku memberikan perintah untuk belajar. Kalian harus belajar.

Ketujuh :

Saat libur kalian libur. Saat sekolah kalian harus sekolah.

Kedelapan :

Semuanya harus bekerja sama sebagai anggota. Untuk segala kondisi apapun.

Kesembilan :

Bagi yang memeluk Agama tolong beribadah sesuai keyakinan masing – masing !

Kesepuluh :

Ini adalah hari pertama kalian di klub pelajar. Jadi selamat bergabung sebagai anggota resmi dari klub pelajar.

Terakhir : Semua anggota wajib menyimpan nomor Hpku agar aku bisa menghubungi kalian & memberi pesan pada kalian tentang rencana & perkumpulan.

Baik hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan kepada kalian. Sekarang kalian pulang & beristirahatlah. "

Peraturan yang Taki berikan benar – benar membawa perubahan pada diriku. Aku menjadi semakin kuat & percaya diri & Beriman kepada Tuhan.

Aku & Taki pulang bersama menaiki bus menuju apartemenku sambil mengobrol.

" Hey Taki apakah kau pernah berkelahi di Sekolahmu melawan para pembully ?. "

Taki menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

" Ya pernah sampai melawan 4 orang sekaligus !. aku menghajar 4 orang itu sampai babak belur seorang diri. "

" Bagus keren juga dengan kau seorang diri bisa melawan 4 orang sekaligus hingga orangnya kalah !. "

" Itu haltenya dan bus sudah dibelakang kita ayo cepat ke halte agar tidak tertinggal !. "

" Kamu mau kuperkenalkan kepada Ayahku ?. Karena ayahku penasaran denganmu jadi dia ingin melihat dirimu ?.

" Baiklah aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada Ayahmu. "

" Sekalian kau membantuku mengerjakan prku dikamarku. "

" Oke dengan senang hati. "

Dalam perjalanan di Bus orang – orang memperhatikanku terus seperti aku ini orang yang Gila. Mereka juga seperti tidak melihat Taki.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di Apartemenku. Aku mengetuk pintu & Taki dibelakangku.

Tok ! tok ! Halooo !. Ayah ?, Adik tolong buka pintu. Aku mau memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian.

" Ohh ya ! sebentar Kak. "

Adikku mendengarku & membukakan pintu untukku & Taki.

" Haloo Kakak !. Kakak kenapa ? kok penampilan & wajah kakak acak – acakan & luka memar ?. "

Taki membisikkan dari belakang kepadaku agar tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

" Ingat Mit jangan memberitahukan kau habis berkelahi & membuat klub pertarungan kepada adikmu ini. "

Aku terpaksa berbohong kepada adikku.

" Ooo tadi kakak jatuh dari tangga & menimpa tanah dengan keras sampai wajah kakak luka begini. "

" Kasihan sekali Kakak ini. Tapi untung kakak tidak apa – apa. Tuh temuin ayah diruang tamu. "

Adikku tidak melihat Taki yang ada di belakangku. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruang tamu & menemui ayah.

" Hey ayah ini aku perkenalkan temanku ini. dia adalah seorang pelajar dari SMA 67 daerah Shinjukku. Ayo Taki perkenalkan Namamu. "

" Hey Om & adek perkenalkan aku ini Taki Tachibana. Teman dari Anak om salam kenal !. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah shinjukku. "

" Oh ya ha ! ha ! salam kenal juga. "

Ayahku & adikku menertawakan Taki mereka berpikir Taki ini anak yang aneh.

" Kenapa wajahmu lebam memar & penampilanmu acak – acakan ?. "

" Tadi aku jatuh yah jadi begini. "

" Lain kali hati – hati dong. Ya sudahlah yang penting kamu baik – baik saja."

Setelah berkenalan & memberi penjelasan kepada ayahku aku & Taki pergi kamarku & mengerjakan pr bersama.

" Hey Taki !. Bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan pr matematikaku ?. "

" Tentu saja ! sayangku. "

Kami berdua lalu mengerjakan pr bersama sampai selesai. Setelah itu Taki pamit untuk pulang.

" Akhirnya selesai juga ya!. Terima kasih berkat bantuanmu Taki. "

" Sama – sama sekarang aku pulang dulu ya ! sampai besok lagi. "

" Oke dah Taki !. "

Taki keluar dari kamarku & menuju lift untuk pulang. Ya Tuhan sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Teman secerdas Taki.

 **Part IV**

 **Misi & Penyerangan**

Saat aku sampai ke Sekolah Taki muncul di pagar Sekolah. Aku bingung bukannya ia harus berada di sekolahnya ?. Kenapa ia disini ?.

" Hey Mitsuya ! tebak sekarang aku pindah ke Sekolahmu. Aku meminta orang tuaku untuk memindahkanku kesini. Sekalian aku bisa bersamamu karena kita satu kelas. "

Tidak kusangka ternyata Taki pindah ke Sekolahku ini. Senangnya aku bisa bersama dengan Taki sepanjang hari diSekolah.

" Baguslah kalau begitu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama & memperbanyak anggota klub !. "

Di dalam kelas Taki memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua teman – temanku. Tetapi mereka bingung melihat Taki.

" Halooo ! semua perkenalkan namaku Taki Tachibana dari SMA 67 wilayah Shinjukku. Salam kenal semuanya semoga aku bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. "

Mereka semua hanya termenung melihat Taki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berkenalan Taki duduk disebelah bangkuku.

Selama pelajaran di kelas Taki terlihat sangat aktif. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan guru & membantu kerja kelompok.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Taki menyuruh para anggota untuk berkumpul di aula seperti biasa & 5 orang temanku dari kelas lain yang ingin bergabung.

" Hey kami dari kelas 11 ingin bergabung dengan klub mu ini. "

" Baiklah sekarang ikuti aku ke Aula. "

Sesampainya di Aula Taki sangat senang dengan adanya anggota baru.

" Wah ! wah ! semuanya lihat ada anggota baru disini. Selamat bergabung geng ! ".

Tiba – tiba dari arah pintuk keluar lain aula. Datang segerombolan anak geng dari teman yang selalu memnullyku & datang dengan mengejek.

" Well ! Well ! jadi kamu Taki berhasil juga ya mendirikan klub yang penuh dengan orang bodoh & Pecundang ini !. "

Semua anggota geng melihat aksi si gerombolan anak nakal yang menyombongkan diri & mengejek anggota klubku dengan tatapan benci.

" Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan anggota geng kami daripada dengan klub pelajar aneh ini !. "

Taki berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota geng dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

" Hey kamu berengsek yang berani menghinaku !. Kau bergaya seperti orang yang paling bodoh !. "

" Apa kamu bilang !. Rasakan tinju mautku ini !. "

Pemimpin geng anak nakal itu memukul perut Taki hingga terjatuh & Taki malah memancingnya dengan menertawakannya.

" Bukkkkk !. "

" Auwww Ha ! ha ! ha !. "

" Kenapa kau menertawaiku bangsat !. "

" Karena kau berlagak seperti bangsat yang bodoh ha ! ha !. "

" Baiklah aku tambah pukulan mautku ini padamu karena kau berani menghinaku. "

Pemimpin geng itu memukul & menendang Taki & Taki menertawainya.

" Ha ! ha ! ha ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu !. "

Pemimpin geng itu kecakpean & berhenti menghajar Taki. Taki terbaring lemas karena kesakitan hingga mulutnya berdarah.

" Pelajaran kalian semua yang berani melawanku. Akan jadi seperti ini ! ".

Taki yang terbaring tiba – tiba menyerang pemimpin geng anak nakal & Menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taki memukul perutnya 2 kali & Memuntahkan bekas darah di mulutnya sambil menertawakannya.

" Ini pembalasanku buk ! buk !. Cuihhh ! ini darahku ha ! ha ! ha !. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu ha ! ha !. "

" Oke ! aku menyerah hentikan – hentikan. Silakan kalian menjadi geng terkuat & aku serahkan tempatku pada kalian. "

" Bagussss ! kalau kau bohong kau tahu akibatnya. "

Bos pemimpin geng anak nakal itu akhirnya ketakutan oleh serangan Taki. & Mereka semua melarikan diri.

Taki lalu duduk dengan lemas penuh luka & meminum soda yang dingin.

" Jika kalian berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu kalian harus lakukan seperti caraku tadi. Membiarkan lawan senang lalu menyerangnya setelah kekuatannya lemah. "

Taki & aku mencari seluruh geng anak nakal di seluruh penjuru Kota Tokyo. Kami menangkap & mengancam kepada geng lain. Ini rasanya seperti Polisi yang mengejar buron besar – besaran.

Suatu hari kami mendapat sebuah info dari anggota geng tentang seorang anak konglomerat yang terkenal sombong & penindas di sekolahnya. Kami membuat rencana menyerangnya di hotel tempat acara pesta anak tersebut. Saat anak itu naik ke kamarnya.

" Baik jadi ini rencananya kita akan menyerang anak tersebut saat ia naik kemarnya seorang diri. salah seorang dari kita akan menyamar menjadi pelayanan petugas hotel. Agar bisa mendapatkan kartu kamar anak itu. Lalu aku akan berada di depan pintu anak tersbut & saat anak itu masuk aku akan menariknya & menjatuhkannya lalu kuseret ke ruang tidurnya & kalian masuk ke kamar. kita mulai menakutinya agar ia takut. "

Temanku Shinta menjadi seorang pelayan kamar tersebut.

" Aku saja yang akan menjadi pelayannya. Aku mahir dalam hal seperti itu. "

" Taki apa kau serius menyerang seorang anak konglomerat !. Bahaya anak ini pasti punya geng yang banyak & lebih kuat. Kita belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya!. "

Aku menyarankan kepada Taki agar berubah pikiran. Karena aku khawatir ini dapat membuat kekacauan yang parah.

" Tenang saja aku yakin anak kaya seperti itu pasti juga akan dikhianati gengnya. Dia hanya anak bergaya yang sok kuat & keren. Santai saja sayang. "

Entah seperti apa nantinya yang terjadi. Aku tetap mengikuti rencana Taki.

Kami semua berkumpul sebagai tamu di hotel tersebut & menikmati pesta sambil menunggu anak tersebut istirahat & pergi ke kamarnya.

" Aku sudah berhasil membuka kunci kamarnya. Bos sekarang kau masuk & menunggu di depan pintu. "

Shinta berhasil membuka pintu kamar target & menunggu Taki.

" Bagus Shinta anak buahku yang cerdas. Sekarang kau masuk & kau tutup pintunya agar anak itu saat mau masuk tidak curiga. "

" Oke bos !. "

" Aku melihat target dia naik berjalan ke lift menuju kamarnya. Semuanya bersiap membuntutinya & saat ia masuk kamar kita ikut masuk & mengepungnya. "

Tsukasa mengontak kepada kami semua bahwa target sudah bergerak. Kami pun naik tangga darurat ke lantai kamar anak itu. Kami melihat target akan masuk ke kamarnya & kami membuntuti dari belakang.

Targetpun masuk ke kamar & disambut oleh Taki.

" Melelahkan sekali malam ini. "

" Krieekk . "

" Hah ? apa yang ?. "

" Grabb ! ".

Taki menarik kerah baju target & menjatuhkannya ke lantai & menyeretnya ke ruang tidurnya. Kami semua masuk ke kamar & meutup pintu kamar.

Anak itu kami ikat ke kursinya & kami sumpal mulutnya. Anak itu memberontak & kami memegangnya kuat – kuat.

" Pegang dia kuat – kuat !. "

" Mmmmmm !. "

" Jadi kamu anak yang kudengar selalu menyombongkan diri & berbuat seenaknya !. Jadi aku akan membuat 2 pilihan untukmu. kau ingin menghentikan perbuatan burukmu atau kau akan kami berikan ini padamu. "

" Hey kamu dimana laba – laba mu itu ?. "

" Ini bos ".

Salah seorang dari anggotaku membawa laba – laba yang sangat mengerikan bentuknya. Taki memegang laba – laba tersebut dengan tangannya & mengarahkannya ke arah kepala & wajah target. Target sangat ketakutan histeris.

" Kau ingin berhenti atau ini ?. "

" MMMMM ! MMMMM ! ".

Target menggelengkan kepalanya ke bawah & Taki mengembalikan laba – laba tersebut ke pada anggota.

" Baiklah bagus kau ingin berhenti. Tapi ingat jangan Main – main dengan kami !. "

Target pingsan & kami semua pergi dari hotel & berpisah dengan kelompok lain untuk menghilangkan jejak. Aku lari dengan Taki.

Kalau kupikir – pikir rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

 **Part V**

 **Project Attack Bad School**

3 hari setelah serangan itu. Aku belajar untuk bersiap – siap ujian & Taki memberikan pesan kepada kami untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Untungnya Taki memberikan pesan untuk mengingat kami belajar. Saat hari ujian tiba aku & semua temanku mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Saat hari libur panjang tiba Taki meneleponku untuk mengajakku Jalan – jalan berdua ke Taman terindah di kota Tokyo.

" Hey Mitsuha bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke Taman di Alun – alun kota Tokyo nanti malam ?. "

" Baiklah sayang aku mau tapi kamu lama gak ke tempatku ?. "

" Tenang saja aku kan selalu cepat. "

" Oke sayangku Taki kalau begitu sampai nanti. "

Malam harinya aku bersiap – siap & meminta izin kepada Ayahku.

" Yah aku pergi dulu ya !. Ke Taman di Alun – alun. "

" Oke tapi ingat jangan larut malam pulangnya ya. Anakku kasihan dia. "

Ayahku seperti memandang & meresponku seperti aku ini sedang sakit & kasihan.

Saat aku keluar melewati pintu keluar. Taki sudah ada di samping kananku.

" Sudah kuduga kau memang selalu cepat Taki. "

" Memang aku seperti itu Sayang. "

Aku & Taki pergi ke Taman & sesampainya disana. Banya ksekali pasangan muda seperti kami yang sedang berpacaran disana.

Aku & Taki duduk berduaan di kursi Taman.

" Hey Mitsuha aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

Taki memberikanku Cincin emas yang sangat indah.

" Wah ! kamu ini bisa ya membelikan Cincin yang indah ini untukku terima kasih. "

" Ya dong sayang masa sebagai kekasih aku tidak memberikan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. "

" Aku cinta kamu untuk selamanya. Semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti. "

Aku & Taki berpelukan & Pasangan lain yang duduk di sekitar kami Kebingungan melihat kami. Taki memasangkan Cincin ke jari tengahku.

Aku & Taki lalu makan di Restoran Khas Eropa & aku memesan makanan terenak yaitu Steak & Coca – cola.

" Pelayan aku Pesan 2 Steak & 2 Coca – cola. "

" Hah 2 ?. Tapi untuk siapa 1 Steak & Colanya lagi?. "

" Ya untuk Pacar saya yang sedang duduk di depan saya ini. Anda tidak lihat ?. "

" Oke baiklah Nona. "

Pelayan itu sangat aneh dia merasa hanya aku yang makan sendiri.

" Pelayan itu bodoh masa dia tidak menanggapku sayang ?. Apa kita batalkan saja pesanannya & pergi ke tempat lain ?. "

" Tenang Taki mungkin pelayan itu kecakpean & tidak fokus. Jadi dia tidak bisa melihatmu. "

Pesanan pun datang & kami makan dengan tenang. Setelah makan saat pulang aku ingin mengunjungi Rumah Taki.

" Hey Taki bolehkah aku mengunjungi Rumahmu ?. Aku penasaran dimana kamu tinggal & seperti apa kehidupanmu. "

" Oke tapi agak jauh nanti malah larut malam kamu pulang. "

" Tidak apa – apa sayang. "

Akhirnya akupun pergi bersama Taki menuju Rumahnya. Sampai di Rumahnya aku sangat kaget. Ternyata Rumahnya Taki sangat besar. Mungkin dia adalah keluarga yang kaya.

" Ini dia Rumahku sayang. "

" Wowww ! tidak kusangka sebesar ini Rumahmu. "

" Aku ini memang anak orang kaya. Keluargaku sedang di dalam. Kamu mau masuk ?. "

" Tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan isi di dalam Rumahmu. "

Aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Taki & di dalamnya sangat mewah & megah. Aku lalu ke Ruang Tamu & bertemu dengan Orang Tuanya Taki.

" Hey Ayah & Ibu aku pulang sambil membawa pacarku ini yang bernama Mitsuha Miyamizu. "

Taki menyapa kedua Orang Tuanya & memperkenalkan aku. Aku pun juga menyapa mereka.

" Hey Om & Tante senang bisa brkenalan dengan kalian. "

Aku berbincang dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Setelah itu aku pamit pulang.

" Aku pamit pulang dulu ya Om & Tante & Taki. "

" Baik sampai besok ya Mitsuha !. "

Aku berpamitan dengan Taki & kedua Orang Tuanya. Saat keluar dari pintu pagar Rumah Taki. Warga yang sedang berjalan datang menyapaku.

" Hey Nakk kamu habis dari Rumah itu ya ?. "

" Ya Bu itu Rumah Pacar saya memangnya kenapa ?. "

" Tapi Rumah itu Nak sud... Ahh sudahlah. Ibu tidak ingin membuatmu sedih. "

Ibu – ibu itu aneh sekali. Kok ia tidak ingin memberi tahu yang sebenarnya ya ?. Ahh sudahlah tidak perlu kupikirkan.

Sampai ke Apartemenku aku sebelum tidur berdoa kepada Tuhan. Untuk bersyukur atas semua pengalaman malam ini bersama Taki.

" Ya Tuhan aku bersyukur mendapat Kekasih & sekaligus Teman yang baik & perhatian seperti Taki ini. "

Besoknya Taki membuat sebuah projek Penyerangan sekolah di daerah distrik Odaiba dengan banyaknya anak yang jahat & penindas dengan mengirim pesan terhadap kami.

" Semuanya diharapkan berkumpul nanti sore kita akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap SMA di daerah Distrik Odaiba yang terkenal dengan banyaknya penindas. "

Kami menerima pesan itu & datang setelah pulang sekolah ke tempat biasa kami berkumpul di aula.

" Jadi begini rencananya kita semua akan menyerang sekolah itu pada malam hari. Operasi penyerangan ini dinamakan Project attack bad School. Kalian semua masuk secara diam – diam ke dalam sekolah itu dengan peralatan yang kalian bisa gunakan. Lalu kalian coret – coret seluruh kelas dengan tulisan coretan waspada kalian para Anak – anak penindas. "

Taki memberikan rencana penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin mengikuti rencana taki karena Taki sudah kelewatan batas.

" Taki aku ingin beristirahat dari misi. Karena aku sudah capek & kupikir rencanamu sudah kelewatan batas. "

" Baiklah sayang aku tidak akan memaksamu. Biar aku & anggota yang lain yang mengikutinya. Kamu pulang & istirahat saja ya. "

Aku pun pulang & sementara yang lain sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Besoknya saat aku ke Sekolah. Aku mendengar di dalam kelas dari Shinta bahwa semalam temanku yang bernama Katsuhiko terluka karena terjatuh saat melakukan penyerangan & dirawat ke Rumah Sakit.

" Hey Mitsuha kamu tahu tidak ?. Semalam Katsuhiko kulihat terluka karena terjatuh dari atap & kakinya retak saat kami sedang turun. "

" Hahhh !. Kaki si katsuhiko retak ?. Sepertinya rencana Taki sudah kelewatan batas & mengakibatkan salah satu anggota kita terluka parah. "

" Tapi kan kamu yang menyuruh kami semua melakukan itu kan bos ?. "

Aku bingung kenapa Shinta mengganggapku sebagai Taki ?.

" Lahh ! kenapa kamu mengganggapku Taki ?!. Itu semua ide dia aku ini hanya mengikutinya. "

Aku benar – benar kaget & shock. Kenapa orang – orang mengganggapku sebagai Taki & seolah – olah Taki adalah diriku yang sebenarnya & aku yang berbuat semua itu.

 **Part IV**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

Sepulang sekolah aku mengunjungi tempat di mana Taki pernah mampir. Aku bertanya kepada orang – orang tentang keberadaan Taki agar aku bisa menemuinya.

Tetapi orang – orang malah mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Apakah mungkin aku ini sebenarnya adalah Taki ?.

Aku kelelalahan & besoknya saat aku ke Aula setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemui Taki. Siapa tahu dia bersama para anggota lainnya.

" Hey Boss ! akhirnya kau datang juga. Anggota kita Katsuhiko sudah baikkan setelah ia beristirahat selama 3 hari di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ia dalam masa pemulihan jadi ia tidak bisa bergabung untuk sementara waktu. Jadi apa rencana kita sekarang ?. "

Temanku Smart Girl menyapaku saat aku datang ke Aula. Dia & semua anggota dari teman – temanku mengganggapku sebagai Taki.

" Hey ! aku ini bukan Taki. Justru aku ingin mencarinya ! dimana ia berada sekarang ? aku ingin kita mengakhiri Klub Pelajar kita ini. Karena rencananya kelewatan batas. "

Aku sangat marah & benar – benar kebingungan.

" Kamu memang bukan Taki & kamu memang Mitsuha. Tapi kamu yang menyuruh kami untuk selalu memanggilmu Taki atau Boss. "

" Kamu hari senin kemaren datang ke Aula & mengecek perlengkapan kami untuk melakukan project attack bad School. "

" Kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya Bos ?. Bukannya kamu ingin Klub ini tidak akan diakhiri ?. "

Semua anggota mengganggapku sebagai Taki. Aku sudah pusing & pulang. Sampai ke kamarku aku mendapat telepon dari Adikku.

" Kringg.. Kringg.. ."

" Halo Adikku ?. kamu dimana sekarang ? kok kakak pulang tadi kamu & ayah tidak ada ?. "

" Aku sedang berjalan – jalan sama Ayah ke Mall. "

" Dek apa kamu melihat Pacarku Taki ?. Yang waktu itu berkunjung ke rumah kita ?. "

" Tidak kak tidak ada seorangpun yang datang bersama kakak. Taki itu kan kakak sendiri kakak yang memeperkenalkan diri kakak sendiri sebagai Taki Tachibana & berperilaku seperti orang lain. "

" Ini Ayah mau bicara kak. "

" Mitsuha ini Ayah besok kita ke Psikiater untuk mengobatimu. Ayah perhatikan kamu saat ini bertingkah laku aneh seperti orang lain. Ayah khawatir kondisimu semakin parah. "

" Tapi yah aku tidak... "

" Sudahlah ! turuti saja apa kata Ayah. "

Ayah memutuskan sambungan Hpnya. Saat aku menutup Ponselku tiba – tiba Taki muncul dari arah belakang Kursi kamarku dengan terduduk santai.

" Heyy ! sayangku kamu mencariku ya. Kamu juga telah menginkari janjimu untuk tidak membicarakan aku kepada keluargamu sesuai peraturan sebagai anggota Klub. "

" Ya Tuhan ! Taki bagaimana kamu bisa secepat itu berada di kamarku ini ?. Cukup sudah Taki ! rencanamu sudah mulai kelewatan batas hingga mengakibatkan anggota kita luka parah. Tolong jawab aku yang sebenarnya kenapa orang – orang & Anggota kita mengganggapku sebagai kamu ?."

" Kamu ingin tahu ?. Silahkan duduk di ranjang & aku akan memberitahumu sayang. "

" Sekarang jawab aku. "

" Sepertinya kamu yang lebih tahu sayang. Kenapa orang – orang & anggota bisa bingung dengan aku & kamu ?. "

" Coba ingat – ingat. "

" Aku tidak ingat apa – apa. "

Aku pun mencoba untuk mengingat & akhirnya aku pun ingat semua yang telah Taki lakukan ternyata. Sebenarnya adalah aku lah yang melakukan semua itu. sepanjang waktu & tanpa kusadari aku bersikap seperti Taki.

" Iya kan ?. Kau ingat sekarang sayang ?. "

" Tidakk ini tidak mungkin. "

" Sayang untuk mengubah hidupmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kamu tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian & kamu butuh aku. Aku bersikap & melakukan seperti apa kamu mau. Memang orang terkadang mengganggap aku ada & tidak itu karena sebenarnya aku ini adalah teman imajinasimu. Kamu ini sebenarnya aku pada kenyataannya. "

" Tunggu ini Gila mana mungkin aku melakukan semua tindakanmu ?. "

" Orang – orang selalu melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu setiap hari. Mereka berbicara sendiri & bergaya seperti apa gaya pribadi mereka. Mereka tidak memiliki keberanian jadi mereka membuat pribadi baru mereka. Kadang – kadang kamu masih merasa dirimu masih kamu & kadang – kadang kamu merasa dirimu seperti aku Taki Tachibana. "

" Tunggu waktu kamu ingin main ke rumahku ini. Kamu memperkenalkan diri kepada Ayah & Adikku mereka mengganggapmu. "

" Tidak itu kamu sendiri. Tapi kamu sedang bersikap seperti aku & memeperkenalkan dirimu sebagai pribadiku. "

" Kamu punya Rumah, Keluarga, Sekolah & Cincin yang kamu berikan padaku saat di Taman. "

" Itu semua hanya ilusimu & Cincin itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Coba cek jarimu. "

" Hahh ! Tidak ada. "

" Sudahlah aku muak dengan semua tindakanmu & aku tidak pernah mencintaimu lagi. Pergi kau sekarang ! "

" Kamu memang mencintaiku. Sekaligus mencintai dirimu sendiri & aku tidak mau pergi karena aku ini imajinasimu. Kau lah yang menciptakanku & selalu menempel di pikiranmu !. "

Taki berdiri dengan nada bicara yang marah & aku tidak kuat lagi karena pusing dengan kenyataan yang terjadi & Pingsan ke lantai.


End file.
